


Ко-ко-ко

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Написано на заявку на кинкфест, где Дин несет яйца.





	Ко-ко-ко

**Author's Note:**

> Не кинково и не смешно, довольно противно.

Бывало и хуже. Больнее так точно, разве что не для самолюбия, но дело-то было не в боли и даже не во времени – недели еще не прошло, а в Сэме. Дин больше не мог этого выносить. Нужно было звонить Бобби. Сказать по правде, он не знал, как объяснить, в чем проблема. Намеками обойтись не получится, а выдать в лоб… Он слишком хорошо представлял, как это прозвучит. Проведя рукой по лицу, он выдохнул и взялся за телефон. Бобби никогда их не подводил.  
– Дин?  
Он зажмурился и выпалил:  
– Я-каждое-утро-несусь.  
– Куда несешься? – ровным тоном уточнил Бобби.  
– Ку…куда-куда, куда придется! – Первое яйцо разбилось о кафель на полу ванной, просто потому что Дин не был готов. Господи, да как вообще можно быть готовым к подобному?! Второе и третье он успел поймать, а на следующий день Сэм притащил корзинку, которую Дин в порыве чувств нахлобучил ему на голову. – По три яйца!  
– Двухжелтковых, – встрял Сэм, почти профессионально взбивая вилкой омлетную массу – шесть дней практики, не кот начхал.  
Дин взвыл.  
– Че-го? – проворчал Бобби. – Вы там с ума посходили оба?   
– Бобби, – взмолился Дин, – ну втолкуй ты ему, что это каннибализм, а?  
Он не верил, что когда-нибудь сможет смотреть на омлет без содрогания.


End file.
